Imprinting on Claire
by Werewolvesrock
Summary: Quil is excited to be a werewolf he is even more excited when he get's to Imprint. /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1 Claire

**Author's Note: Ok well I know this is my third story and I haven't finished the other two yet but here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review I don't know wether or not I should end it there or if I should keep it going so tell me what you think.**

Quil POV

_I love being a werewolf. _I think quietly to myself

"_Glad you do bro" _Jake tells me

"_Oh, sorry I still need to get use to that" _I tell Jake

"_Hey guys, do you want dinner at my house?" _Sam asks

"_Ya, thanks" _we reply hungrily

"Oh hey guys, you are finally here" Emily says warmly

"Thank you for inviting us." I say

"You guys are always welcome here." Emily says "But before I get dinner come here and meet Claire my niece." She tells us

"Hey auntie Emmy" A cute baby voice calls

"Well here she is." Emily says "This is Claire, please play with her while I get dinner the rest of the way done." She says warmly

Oh she is sooooo cute! I think to myself all I want to do is play with her I think forgetting about my growling stomach.

"Auntie Emmy! Why did you leave me with these people?!" she wails "I don't even know them!" she kept wailing.

I went over and picked her up. "Oh Claire it is okay I'm not going to hurt you I am here to play with you." I say. "But only if you want to play with me."

"Oh, ok, what's your name my name is Claire." She tells me.

"Nice to meet you Claire my name is Quil." I tell her

"Ello Quil, do you want to play with me?" she asks so sweetly

3 days later

Jake POV

"I didn't know Quil liked little kids so much." I tell Sam

"What do you mean?" he asks attentively

"He never seems to leave Claire's side." I say. "It has been 3 days since they met and he always seems to be here with her." I say tell him

"That is strange even if he does like her we should go have him phase with us I think maybe he has imprinted on her." He says

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan to me." I say "Let's do it know."

15 minutes earlier

Quil POV

Last night they told me about imprinting they tell me something new about being a werewolf everyday. I think to myself. Maybe I will get lucky and imprint on someone someday they seem so happy. I think hopefully to myself.

Sam POV

"We are sorry Quil for interrupting but we need to talk with you." I tell him

"Okay, sure" he replies

"Ok first Quil will you phase with us? I ask

"Sure." He replies unsure of why.

Quil POV

"Ok, Quil we think you have imprinted." Jake and Sam say.

"On whom" I ask

"On Claire" Sam states

"But she is just a baby." I say

"Don't you remember us telling you all about imprinting?!" Jake says

"Yes" I state

"Well, you will just be whatever she needs." Sam tells me " Like right now you will probably just be like an older brother, then a friend, then you guys will be like Emily & me or like Kim & Jared." He tells me

"Oh, that would explain things. So she is like my, soul mate right?" I ask

"Yes" Sam says

"I was just hoping I would imprint one day." I tell them

"Well you got your wish, I guess" Jake says

"Well, I guess I will go tell the rest of the pack my wonderful news." I say

That's awesome! They yell at me after I tell them my great news.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait!! Hey if anyone is intrested I started a co-writership with juicygirl16 (you should check out her work it is awesome!!) our name is called juicy16bellacullen! Here's chapter 2 enjoy!!**

13 years later

Quil POV

"Claire! Are you ready for school yet?!" I asked knowing she probably wasn't because she would be too worried over nothing.

"No! I have to look good before I start 10th grade." She yelled down to me being way over dramatic about it she always looks amazing.

"I'm sure you look fine." She never has looked bad but she just doesn't realize it.

"Ok fine I will go now." She said with a cute huff as she walked down the stairs.

WOW she looks amazing I think she is old enough for me to finally ask her out! Yes! "Like I said you look great."

"Thanks Quil you have always been here for me!" She said then added "We probably should go I wouldn't want to be late on the first day back."

"Your right, that wouldn't do you any good at all." I said as I lead her to my car.

It was tradition for me to drive her and pick her up ever since her parent's died from those evil bloodsuckers! She started to get out while I yelled "Don't worry you look great! If you need anything just call me."

"Ok!" she yelled back

I drove to my house and decided I would go visit whoever was on duty. We only kept one person on duty lately sense there hasn't been an attack for 5 years. I got out of my car and phased. Once I phased I was meet by Jake.

"What's up bro?" He asked

"Not much you?" I asked back

"Nothing, just doing my rounds…….So how is Claire?" He asked suddenly

"Good but she was worried about her appearance again." I said while Jake laughed once he heard

"She really shouldn't worry about it. I guess it's the age though." He said between chuckles

"So is there any new news?" I asked once he was thrown with his laughter.

"Nope, sadly I wish a rogue bloodsucker would come by I am in the mood for a good fight we haven't had one in 5 years sense that bloodsucker killed Claire's parent's." He said

"Yeah me to, that was a hard time especially after when Claire had pretty much a mental breakdown, but it was really good of Sam and Emily to take her in they treat her like a daughter." I said quietly thinking about that horrible time

"Yeah they have been real good to her. So when are you going to ask Claire out?" Jake asked with a sly smile

"Oh I don't know soon she is old enough now." I said thinking about it I had forgotten

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Jake asked

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Maybe I will ask Claire if she wants to go with me tonight." I said while thinking on how I could possibly forget about the party tonight.

"You should." Jake said with a smile making me think that that is what he had planned.

"Well I have to go pick up Claire. Cya tonight!" I said while running back to my house

Once I got to my house I looked at the clock and rushed to the school in my car because I was a tad bit late. Once I got there Claire looked kind of sad. I wanted to beat up whoever made her sad! I drove up right beside her and stopped. She opened the door and sat down.

"What's wrong? Did you not have a good first day back?" I asked with complete concern in my voice

"Well Johnny said I looked ugly and that no one could possibly ever like me. Then all of his friends laughed at me." She said while looking at the ground apparently embarrassed

"Well I have to tell you Johnny is quite wrong that is not true at all, I think I should pay Johnny a visit." Once I said the last part she looked up at me

"You are the best Quil but you shouldn't do that. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend!" she said starting to become her usual happy self

"Your welcome, so would you like to accompany me to a party tonight with Jake and the gang?" I asked happy that she was in a slightly better mood hoping this would make her even happier.

"Um sure but why does it sound like you just asked me out on a date?" she said looking thoroughly confused.

"Because I did silly" I looked at her and she immediately looked extremely happy she was almost bouncing up and down.

Suddenly she got sad looking "You are just being nice aren't you? Just because Johnny was being mean doesn't mean you have to ask me out." She said while slowly looking sadder and sadder

"But I'm not I wanted to ask you out earlier just ask Jake if you don't believe me." I said thinking she was utterly insane for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

"Really?" She asked looking hopeful

"Really, oh bye the way did I tell you I think you look beautiful." I said happy she was cheering up

"Thanks Quil you are the best!" She said while she started bouncing up and down with an amazingly beautiful smile on her face.

Claire POV

Did he seriously just call me beautiful?! He is the best I am so glad he is my best friend but hopefully now we can be more than that! Wow for as long as I can remember he's been there for me and I've always had a crush on him but now he actually just asked me out! I must be the luckiest girl alive. I thought with a silly smile appeared on my face that I couldn't get rid for the life of me.

Quil started to drive and took me to Sam and Emily's sense they are my legal guardians now. When we got there Quil looked over to me and smiled while he said "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok see you then!" I had to get out of there so I could get ready when I ran into the house I was looking for Emily but couldn't find her.

"EMILY!" I yelled "HELP ME!!"

She came rushing down the stairs with a worried look on her face but she relaxed a bit when she saw I had a huge grin on my face and was literally bouncing up and down.

"What do you need help with? I know your not hurt bye the look on your face." She said with a smile

"I need you to help me with my date tonight!" I yelled happily

"Oh may I ask who this lucky guy is?" She asked even though it looked like she already knew

"QUIL! So will you help me?" I asked really hoping she would help me get ready for my first date.

"Of course sweetie…what are you thinking of wearing?" She asked

Quil POV

Once Claire got out of the car she literally ran into the house and she seemed so excited I was really happy she was out of her bad mood. I got home and quickly went to see if Jake was still on duty because I really needed to talk to him. I quickly phased luckily Jake was there.

"Hey Bro, so did you ask her out yet?" He asked

"Yup and man was she happy she was bouncing up and down!" I said thinking about it made me smile

"That's good I knew she would be she's had a crush on you since she was like 12." Jake said

Just then we were both met bye Embry. "Hey Embry" We both called to him

"Wow Quil you are like freakishly happy." Embry said with a smirk

"Oh Quil just got his first date with Claire." Jake said casually

"Yes I did."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! I'm sooooooo sorry but this isn't a chapter I am not going to finish this story since I don't think I did a very good job with it! I'm sorry! If anyone want's it they can have it as long as they tell me so i can read it! :D But I am thinking of doing a different imprint story. Probably Brady cus i looked up stories on him and there was only one so i think i'll do it on him. So sorry again!**

**Bellamarieswancullen**


End file.
